


Rules are meant to be broken

by bbg17on



Category: El Cor de la Ciutat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on
Summary: After Max's reveal of his open relationship to Iago.





	Rules are meant to be broken

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many drafts I sent to my friend Germany, on this. Having such patience with me.

Iago takes a step forward, hand on Max's arm. "Rules are meant to be broken." Iago's hand slips up to the back of Max's head as his lips make contact with Max's. Iago can feel his reluctance but feels Max's lips move with his. Iago feels the kiss is like the one outside Beni's party, it's a bit of a surprise to Max. Max's hand is on Iago's cheek. The kiss changing, flowing. Iago has forgotten the places around him, he has dreamed of kissing Max again. He can feel himself moving, his back finding a hard surface. It's barely registering with him. Iago's arms start to weave around Max's back, bringing Max closer to him. Holding him. Iago's fingers caressing Max's hair, feels it as their lips move, his hands moving slightly on Max's back. Iago feels nothing but desire. Max's hand on the side of his neck. Iago breaks the kiss, lips moving to Max's jaw then his neck. His hand moving from Max's hair to his neck. Holding it, cradling it. Feeling Max's warm skin under his lips. The kisses growing deeper, hungry for it. He buries his face there. He hears Max's intake of breath. He's in heaven. He wants Max. He wants Max to be his. Enric doesn't deserve him.

Max is barely able to breath, heart racing. He does not think there are words to describe what he's feeling. He has never felt such desire before. His eyes are closed. How can he feel like the world has vanished around them? Like him and Iago are the only people in the world? No one has ever touched him like this. Making what he has been fighting even stronger. And this is kissing? He knows its never been like this before. Even if its on his neck. They didn't get to do this in the kiosk. The hurry to get it over with in Max's head then the guilt of having done it took over. What is making him kiss Iago? He didn't think what he felt at the kiosk could be stronger. He feels Iago pull back, his eyes are opening. Iago is looking at him. Iago's lips touch his. Max's lips hungry for them. Max's hands on either side of Iago's face and neck. Iago's hands on Max's waist, pulling Max closer. Iago moans. Longing. It travels down Max's throat, sending waves through him. Iago's hands are holding him but why does he suddenly want them touching him? Why does he feel heat travel through him at the thought of Iago touching him? 

"Iago". Max is trying to pull back. Stop the kiss. Iago is reluctant to but he does. He likes Max saying his name. He likes how it sounds coming from him, even when he's mad at him. Is he going to walk away? His hands on Iago's face as if he's restraining himself. To keep Iago from kissing him again? To keep himself from kissing Iago? Iago doesn't know. He's looking into Iago's eyes like he is looking for something. Iago's mind leaning toward a rejection. "Take me somewhere. I don't care where." Max's words surprise him for one second. Where could he take him? An alley comes to mind, it reminds him of the kiosk, out in the open. Not that the thought had stopped him then. When Max had kissed him at the kiosk the whole world vanished around him, all he had seen was Max. Just like now. Max deserves better than an alley. Iago takes Max's hand, Max's arms falling. He knows of a place they can go. He feels Max's hand in his as they start walking. It sends a thrill through him.

Iago is walking through the small kitchen, Max walking close behind, Iago still has his hand as his other reaches the doorknob. Turning it, pushing it open, releasing Max's hand as he walks through. The bed is in the center of the room, the far side rests against the far wall. There is a space between the edge of the bed and the wall for Max to walk through. A window just off the door, showing the dark sky outside. The room lit by a lamp close to the wall on the far side of the room, giving off just enough light, about as much as a fireplace would. It makes the room feel warm. Max is standing next to the bed, facing it. He hears the door close. There is no awkwardness. There is a calm in Max, it shouldn't be the case. Not when he's in some guys room. A room where only one thing can happen. A hook up. Max's mind is going back to the kiosk. The feeling of standing in front of the door. Nervous for what he was about to do, not believing he was there, taking a breath. The breath he would need to go through with it. To get the hook up over with. Max feels Iago's lips on his neck. A smile on his face. The image from that night going out of his mind as he feels Iago's hands on him. What he had been feeling at the alley is still there. He remembers feeling it at the kiosk, it was muttled then. He had felt it in the pit of his stomach. It had been isolated, staying there but had been threatening to expand, cover all of him. He felt it again when he saw Iago. Max turns, seeing Iago's face. He fought it. He fought it again at the apartment. It is stronger here. Him and Iago were so close there. He is closer here. 

Iago leans in. His lips touch Max's. Max reacting. Iago has the same feeling now that he'd had a while ago. Max acts like he's never been kissed before. He hasn't. Not in the way he deserves. Iago feels Max's hands on him, on his face. His hands bring Max closer to him. Max doesn't deserve an open relationship. He deserves better than that. He is better than that. Iago realizes he's the thief between him and Enric. He can't deny how he feels when he sees Max. How he feels when he looks into those eyes. Iago may be a thief but he's not the one who walked off with another guy. He couldn't do that. The thought is incomprehensible to him. His fingers moving, maneuvering under Max's shirt. Iago feels himself melt as his fingers, hands touch Max's skin, curving to it. Max pulls back, his hands disappearing from Iago. Max's hands pulling the shirt and hoodie up over his head. Max's hands touch Iago's chest, move up to his shoulders, pushing Iago's jacket back. Iago letting it slide down his arms. Iago is bending slightly, taking hold of the back of Max's legs. His body rising as Max's legs move around him. Iago has never been so sure of anything so strongly. 

There had been something Max wasn't counting on that night, all of Iago's focus had been on him. Max had left with a feeling that night, one he quickly shut down. He hadn't wanted to see Iago, much less speak to him. If he was around Iago he knew this feeling would come up. One that he felt before him and Iago got here. One he still feels. Max feels his back meeting the bed. Iago's eyes haven't left him, he hovers over him. This is no hook up. Iago had shown what he was willing to do for Max. Iago hasn't come out yet and he kissed Max in a public place. Max knows Iago is a thief and may very well be in trouble with the police, yet he sacrificed it to find him. How Max had been kissing Iago before, he had been admitting it to himself how he feels about Iago. One that's still sinking into him. Its why he wanted Iago to take him somewhere, he wanted to be able to admit this to Iago and to himself in a place where its just the two of them. Iago's eyes hold the look Max feels. Max has never felt this way about anyone. He feels it bone deep. He's in love with Iago.

Iago sees a change in Max's eyes. Max trusts him. Iago leans in, his lips touching Max's. When he had kissed Max back at the kiosk, it brought how he feels about Max to the surface. It had been muttled up until that point. Not really buried. Letting himself think about it, not letting it show on him out of respect to Max. Max coming into the kiosk and kissing him had stunned him. But confirming what Iago already knew, Max feels for him what he feels for Max. His hand finding the back of Max's head, fingers weaving into his hair, bringing Max closer. Lips brushing lips. He feels Max's hand on the back of his head. A feeling washing over him, this is the most natural thing Iago has ever felt. This is what making out would be but its not. This is a kiss. It's what it will always be. Iago breaks it, moving to Max's neck. His lips molding to it like they had before. His body curving to Max's, legs intertwined. He can hear Max's intake of breath. He can feel Max's hands on his back, under his shirt. Iago can't help himself, Iago let's his teeth get closer to Max's skin, taking a nip at it. He hears a moan from Max. He pulls back, pulling his rolled up shirt up, discarding it to the floor. He leans down to Max, he has a look in his eyes. "Make love to me." The look stuns him. Enric had stopped on him at this point or possibly when they were farther along than this. Possibly more than once he had stopped when Max wanted to. It makes Iago almost ache inside. His lips meeting Max's, his hand moves down, curving to his hip, down his leg, fingers curving to his knee, stopping there, pulls Max's leg up, curving it around his. Max's lips growing hungrier. He's not going to do to Max what Enric did. He's not going to quit on him. Not now, not ever. He will be whatever Max needs him to be, friend, lover, partner. He would do anything for this dark haired Angel.


End file.
